Zombie
by RavenMore
Summary: Despues de siglos de intensas batallas a muerte, Iori Yagami se encamina con rumbo directo un solo lugar: al hogar de los Kusanagi. El motivo: mostrarles lo que ha decidido hacer, lo que despues de tanto sufrimiento en su vida ha determinado, algo que cambiara la historia de los clanes... One shot basado en la obra maestra de Dolores O'Riordan.


Hola a todos. De nuevo aqui. Les anuncio: este sera el ultimo fic del año. Voy a parar un tiempo, para que ya en enero poder regresar con una que otra idea loca, como siempre.

Sin embargo, este fic no tiene humor. Es mas de drama, y de algo que, a menor o mayor medida, esta basado en la vida real. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**Zombie**

* * *

Summary: Despues de siglos de intensas batallas a muerte, Iori Yagami se encamina con rumbo directo al hogar de los Kusanagi para mostrarles lo que ha decidido hacer, lo que despues de tanto sufrimiento en su vida ha determinado... One shot basado en la obra maestra de Dolores O'Riordan.

Disclaimer: Nada es mio. Los derechos de autor son de SNK Playmore, y de la dama del rock irlandes: Dolores O'Riordan.

* * *

**Zombie**

**Autora: Dolores O'Riordan**  
**Original con The Cranberries: watch?v=6Ejga4kJUts**  
**Cover 1: watch?v=VdbctjpSUsU **  
**Cover 2: watch?v=lp9ejXc3n9c**

**Nota: La letra esta ligermente modificada para efectos de este fic, no quiero plagiar a nadie ni nada de eso. Las modificaciones estan resaltadas para que si quieren, lo comparen con la letra original.**

* * *

Mi nombre: Iori Yagami.

Mi ocupacion: cantante de rock.

Mi objetivo en la vida:... Ese en realidad... no lo tengo claro ahora.

Desde que naci, el maldito bastardo al que tuve que llamar padre solo me tuvo en mente para algo: para sufrir con entrenamientos realmente agotadores, sin importarle para nada que yo era su hijo, apenas un simple niño. Y peor aun, sin tenet una madre que me diera siquiera una pizca de cariño y proteccion, mi vida fue forzada por ese despreciable sujeto a simplemente una unica cosa como objetivo en la vida: acabar con los Kusanagi.

Cuantos siglos han pasado asi? Cuantos? No es posible que se haya derramado tanta sangre, solo para tratarnos de liberar de una maldicion que siempre debimos estar conscientes: Orochi nunca nos la va a quitar de encima, en serio, esto es definitivamente inutil.

Me acerco a las afueras de Osaka, voy en mi deportivo, estoy cerca de llegar a mi destino. Pongo un poco de musica, y vaya coincidencia, aparece una cancion, pero no cualquiera, al momento de escuchar los primeros acordes empieza a expresar el mensaje urgente: refleja el sentimiento, la resignacion, la furia y el coraje del pueblo irlandes ante la guerra. Exactamente asi me siento, asqueado por toda la masacre que se ha suscitado, imagino esta cancion en nuestro ambiente como un grito desesperado de paz, o minimo, de una tregua eterna. Vaya que Dolores O'Riordan tiene razon: no solo en el tema de Irlanda, sino en donde sea que exista la desgraciada guerra, de cualquier tipo.

* * *

_ANOTHER HEAD HANGS LOWLY_  
_CHILD IS SLOWLY TAKEN,_  
_AND THE VIOLENCE CAUSED SUCH SILENCE_  
_WHO ARE WE MISTAKEN?_

* * *

Cuando la gente y los equipos ven mis datos en el torneo y llegan a la parte de lo que no me gusta, ven que solo aparecen dos palabras: "La violencia", he notado perfectamente sus reacciones. Simplemente ven este dato como algo totalmente ridiculo, y en parte les doy la razon, ya que segun ellos, a muchos de los que dicen conocerme los saludo con una amenaza de muerte. Nadie sabe que esto es... es solo una maldita mascara, una pseudo identidad, mi defensa inicial, todos los que, insisto, dicen conocerme creen que bebo sangre como agua y soy un emo cortavenas, o algo asi. NO, no soy ni la mitad de eso. Siempre crei que por mas que odiara la violencia en mi corazon, esta era un mal menor para solucionar males mayores, como el Orochi o algo asi. Pero no, esto tiene que acabar.

* * *

_**AND YOU**__ SEE __**IT IS ME**__,_  
_**AND IT´S YOUR**__ FAMILY_  
_IN YOUR HEAD, IN __**MY**__ HEAD_  
_**WE**__ ARE FIGHTING_  
_WITH __**YOUR**__ TANKS AND __**MY**__ BOMBS_  
_AND __**YOUR**__ BOMBS AND __**MY**__ GUNS_  
_IN YOUR HEAD, IN __**MY**__ HEAD_  
_THEY ARE CRYING_

* * *

Que diablos nos pasa por la cabeza? Si los idiotas de mis antepasados se cegaron tanto con una disputa tonta entre clanes, para que hayan realizado el pacto con Orochi, ellos lo pagaron, y yo lo sigo pagando. Pero, porque demonios tenian que continuar los Kusanagi con la guerra? Guerra en la que por cierto, no siempre han estado a la ofensiva. Esto es ridiculo.

Si bien ya no hay una guerra formal desde la batalla de Orochi, las huellas y heridas de la batalla todavia estan muy vivas. En cualquier momento esto puede volver a estallar, y la farsa de sangre se llega a desatar. Por eso estoy aqui.

* * *

_IN YOUR HEAD, IN __**MY**__ HEAD_  
_ZOMBIE, ZOMBIE, ZOMBIE..._  
_WHAT´S IN YOUR HEAD, IN __**MY**__ HEAD_  
_ZOMBIE, ZOMBIE, ZOMBIE...!_

* * *

Estoy a unos cuantos pasos de la residencia de los Kusanagi, me acomodo el saco negro, al igual que el pantalon del mismo color, saco de mi camisa color vino tinto unos lentes oscuros, espero que la gente de alli no me reconozca de inmediato por mi cabello rojo y no tenga que dañar a nadie para poder llegar.

_-Buenos dias, que se le ofrece?_ Me pregunta un sirviente.

_-Eh, vengo a buscar al señor Saisyu Kusanagi y a su hijo, si es tan amable,_ dije tratando de cambiar la voz para no ser reconocido tan rapido.

_-Perdon, pero quien lo busca?_

_-Digales que es un... viejo conocido, tengo que tratar unos asuntos importantes con ambos._

Despues de unos cinco minutos, se abrio la puerta y me dejaron pasar, aunque con muchas miradas de desconfianza puestas en mi. En el fondo, no los culpo en absoluto, teniendo en cuenta todo el historial.

* * *

_ANOTHER MOTHER'S BREAKING_  
_HEART IS TAKING OVER_  
_WHEN THE VIOLENCE CAUSES SILENCE_  
_WE MUST BE MISTAKEN._

* * *

Fui conducido a un lugar extremadamente oscuro, donde a pesar del silencio podia confirmar sin duda alguna que no estaba solo, lo que confirme cuando las luces se encendieron y me permitieron observar a los dos Kusanagi: al patriarca y al heredero.

_-Que es lo que quieres, Yagami?_ Pregunto retadoramente el mas joven. Siempre me ha caido muy mal este tipo.

-_Tranquilos, no hare daño, si no fuera asi ya estarian muertos, vengo en son de paz._

_-Tu? En son de paz? Vete a decir tus idioteces a..._ afortunadamente su padre le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, si escuchaba su voz cinco segundos mas, juro que olvidaba por completo el motivo por el que venia y yo mismo le rompia la boca a ese desgraciado.

_-Yagami Iori, puedo notar que dices la verdad. Si no hubiera sido asi, en vez de estar aqui nos estariamos matando sin sentido, como tu lo dijiste. Cual es el motivo de la visita como para que ambos tengamos que estar presentes?_

Bien, era la hora de la verdad.

_-Señor Kusanagi, hace cientos de años mis ancestros cometieron un error muy grave, error que ha propiciado una guerra entre ambas familias y ha alimentado un odio irracional entre todos los miembros. He estado viendo todo el lamentable historial de esa estupidez y de algo estoy seguro: Orochi no nos va a liberar nunca de la maldicion del Riot Of Blood, asi que como unico sobreviviente del clan Yagami..._

* * *

_IT´S THE SAME OLD THEME_  
_SINCE __**TOO MUCH CENTURIES**_  
_IN YOUR HEAD, IN __**MY**__ HEAD_  
_**WE´RE**__ STILL FIGHTING_  
_WITH __**YOUR**__ TANKS AND __**MY**__ BOMBS_  
_AND __**YOUR**__ BOMBS AND __**MY**__ GUNS_  
_IN YOUR HEAD, IN __**MY**__ HEAD_  
_**WE**__ ARE DYING_

* * *

Habia una gran tension en el lugar, asi que mejor decidi soltar lo que tenia que decir de una vez por todas:

_-...quiero terminar esta estupida guerra entre ambas familias._

_-Que?_ Reacciono el Kusanagi menor.

_-Si. Quiero terminar esta farsa de cientos de años, no puede continuar, ni como algo formal entre familias ni como esporadico entre uno de cada clan,_ ni yo mismo me creia lo que decia.

_-Estas seguro de tu decision, Yagami?_ Pregunta el patriarca.

_-Por completo. Orochi tratara de matarme, lo tengo claro, pero no lo hara si no tengo heredero alguno. Prefiero inculcar eso a las futuras generaciones en vez de lo que me enseñaron a mi, esto no se puede repetir. Por eso estoy aqui en estos momentos, que si bien no ha habido guerra formal desde la batalla de Orochi, quiero asegurar esto de una vez por todas._

* * *

_IN YOUR HEAD, IN __**MY**__ HEAD_  
_ZOMBIE, ZOMBIE, ZOMBIE..._  
_WHAT´S IN YOUR HEAD, IN __**MY**__ HEAD_  
_ZOMBIE, ZOMBIE, ZOMBIE...!_

* * *

Despues de eso me dispuse a salir, no sin antes detenerme en la puerta, mirarlos una vez mas y finalmente, dejarle un ultimo mensaje al heredero:

_-Si tu quieres seguir como un zombie tras la guerra y la muerte, ese es tu problema. No me metas en ese juego._

Salgo de la residencia de los Kusanagi entre las caras de completo asombro de los sirvientes, tanto por no haber causado ningun daño como por la renuncia a la legendaria guerra.

Y ahora, que me queda a mi por vivir, cual es ahora mi proposito en la vida? No lo se, quizas, consolidarme durante un tiempo mas como cantante, en unos años casarme y vivir tranquilo o minimo tener un heredero quizas sin necesidad de formalizar con una mujer a la que luego vea morir en el parto, morir por culpa de Orochi, a los 27, a los 45, a los... no lo se, lo que venga en la vida que no implique sangre y cadaveres esta bien, de lo unico de lo que estoy seguro en estos momentos y de aqui al resto de mi vida, es que ya no andare mas... como un zombie.

* * *

Nunca se imaginaron la otra cara de Iori Yagami? Todos vemos nomas el ser agresivo y todo eso, pero recuerden que es un ser muy complejo: el dato de que odia la violencia es cierto, y todo lo que dice. Sabe que no tiene sentido matar ni a Kyo ni a los Kusanagi, ya que si lo hace, Orochi gana. Ademas, seguir los pasos de su detestable padre? No creo. Asi que decidi explorar al otro pelirrojo, que es lo que haria, y aqui esta el resultado.

Espero que les haya guatado, y nos vemos en el 2014. Saludos.


End file.
